Trying
by A-Certain-Kind-Of-Sadness
Summary: What if Logan got up the courage to kiss Kurt? And he kissed back? Dalton-verse. Previously Logan and Kurt story.
1. The Kiss

A/N OK so this is my attempt at what a relationship between Kurt and Logan would look like if they got together. This is based off of Dalton, by CP Coulter. R&R. :)

All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter

Logan and Kurt Story

Chapter 1

Surprise

Logan looked stunned. "I…" he looked around him, as though looking for the answer. He licked his lips, looking anxious for a moment, and then suddenly he grabbed Kurt and kissed him. Kurt, to stunned to move just stayed frozen in place. Logan released him slowly. Kurt backed into the wall without any prompting from the taller boy.

"Please. Just consider it. Think about it, Blaine never shows any signs that he wants to be more then friends." He moved his hand up to Kurt's cheek and placed it there gently. "I want you Kurt. I want to be with you." He inched closer with each sentence. "I love you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt stood with his back against the wall, with Logan over him, hand on his cheek. He was still trying to think through what had just happened. He thought about what Logan said about Blaine, and realized it was true. Blaine had only shown him friendship and nothing else. And there was Logan, who loved him and obviously wanted him. He just didn't know what to do

Blaine Anderson stood about twenty feet away, keeping quite. He watched in horror as Logan kissed a shocked looking Kurt. He saw Kurt back into the wall, and he heard what Logan said to Kurt. With each word it felt like a knife was cutting through him, but the last sentence made him feel like his heart was ripped out of his chest and torn to pieces right there and then.

Blaine watched in horror as the boy he was in love with and the boy who had abused him made out behind the theater. He had to stop himself from running up behind the two and punching out Logan. He turned and started to walk towards the theater.

"Hey!" Chorused the twins. "Have you found Alice yet?"

"Go and see for yourself." Blaine halfheartedly pointed the direction he had come from, and he kept walking looking so depressed the twins couldn't help but be worried. They both hurried around the corner and instantly recoiled at the sight of Kurt and Logan kissing each other. They looked at each other in wide eyed horror. Evan took his phone out of his pocket and took a picture. He wrote: EMERGENCY! IT'S A DISASTER, attached the picture, and sent it to all of Windsor house, before he was dragged away by his twin.

Wes and David's phone went off simultaneously. As soon as they saw the picture and text messages from the tweedles they both hurried off to find them.

"This has to be some kind of joke or something." David said to Wes as they burst into the green room. All of Windsor house was gathered on one side of the room, except for Kurt, and Logan wasn't present either. The warblers from the other houses just looked confused. Blaine was sitting in the middle of the throng of Windsor boys.

"What have I done?" They heard Blaine say softly his head in his hands.

"It's not the end of the world man." Wes said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"How? The boy I'm madly in love with is probably still out behind the theater making out with my ex as we speak." Blaine whispered, his voice cracking on the words "in love with".

Nobody could think of anything to say in response. Wes just kept his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Logan had his hands on either side of Kurt's face, keeping him close to him. Kurt had his arms around Logan's waist. He could feel Logan's body pressed against him. He thought he heard muffled footsteps from somewhere close by, but he was too wrapped up in what he was doing to care about them. Kurt felt warmth flow through his body. He felt like someone lit a fire inside him to keep him warm. He felt good again. His heart was beating irregularly.

Logan could feel Kurt's body pressed up against him. The warmth coming from him, felt good. His heart nearly exploded with pleasure when Kurt kissed him back. He felt nothing but love for him. He wondered what Blaine's reaction to their relationship would be. He might be supportive, but he might also try to break them up. He didn't dwell on this, because he had other things to preoccupy him at the moment.

As they entered the greenroom the whole place went silent. Kurt went to join the other Windsors on the left side of the room and Logan joined the others on the right. Kurt made his way straight to Blaine and sat down next to him grabbing his hand, and lacing his fingers through the other boy's, and smiling at him. Blaine couldn't help but smile back. Everyone was staring at Kurt with anger in their eyes but Blaine. Kurt barely seemed to notice. All of the Strauts were just staring at him with amazement in their eyes, except for Logan who was looking at him with a loving smile.

Harvey and Medel walked in and could feel the tension between the two sides of the room, and that the only ones not looking as if they could kill someone with their eyes alone, were Kurt and Logan.

"What is with you two?" Medel asked smiling at them. They did not return the smile. She looked around and looked for anything out of the ordinary. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands like always, but Blaine looked distressed and Kurt looked dreamy. "OK guys. Let's warm up." She raised her hands and they all rose.

The bus ride home was completely silent except for the sound of phones ringing with text messages.

_Tweedles: Are you OK Rabbit?_

_WRabbit: No….._

_MHare: Blaine I uh. I'm so sorry…._

_MHatter: I really wish I could change it for you bro._

_WRabbit: You and me both._

_Doormouse: Where is Alice? I can't see him._

_Wkinght: I don't know. I can't see him either._

_Tweedles: Neither can we._

_WRabbit: He's up here. Sitting by himself… but I should be sitting next to him._

_Tweedles, WRabbit, Wknight, and the rest: THANK GOD HE'S SITTING ALONE!_

Kurt sat alone in his room, thinking of Logan. Suddenly the door burst open. Reed came storming through.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He yelled.

"Reed calm down! What are you so mad about?"

"Are you kidding me?" He walked up to Kurt and pointed a finger in his face, "Making out with Logan Wright?"

Kurt flushed bright red. "How do you know about that?" He asked trying his hardest not to yell.

Reed whipped out his phone and showed him a photo of him and Logan kissing. "That's how I know." He put his phone back in his pocket. "Ugh!" He stomped out of the room in a huff.

_What was that about? _Kurt thought that his friends would be happy for him and Logan, but all of the Windsor boys were obviously mad at him. Except Blaine, he seemed indifferent to the whole situation. He decided to go and talk to him. He went out into the hallway and was met by all of the Windsor boy's stares. He crossed the hallway and entered the other boy's room.

"Blaine?" He asked, with no response. He walked into the room farther and found the boy sitting on the couch his head in his hands. "Blaine?" He asked again. This caused him to look up from his hands.

"Oh. Hey Kurt," He said moving over and making room for him on the couch. "I didn't hear you come in."

Kurt took the spot made for him on the couch. "Why is everyone so mad at me?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine with hurt eyes. "Everyone in Windsor has talked to me about being with Logan and I don't understand what's so wrong with him."

"Kurt. Just do whatever makes you happy and those guys will have to support you whether they like it or not." He said, forcing a smile.

"Thank you Blaine. You're the only one that was nice about this." He smiled and grabbed Blaine up into a hug. Blaine hugged him back feeling better knowing that they could still be close to each other.

"Anytime you need me." Blaine said as they separated. He watched as Kurt dashed out of the room and into the hall. He sighed. He couldn't believe that he had just let the love of his life run off to his ex.

"Logan?" Kurt asked peering into the other boy's room.

"Come on in Kurt." He heard him say. As soon as Kurt was through the door Logan was there smiling down at him. Before he could say anything, Logan pulled Kurt into his arms. "Hey beautiful." He said into his ear. This caused Kurt to flush bright crimson, and Logan to just laugh. "Did the Windsor boys give you a hard time?" Logan asked, Kurt still in his arms.

Kurt laughed a little. "Everyone but Blaine." He said looking up at him. Logan had a thoughtful expression on his face for a few moments, but when he looked back at the boy in his arms, it turned into a smile. He leaned closer to him, just wanting to be near him. Kurt brought his mouth up to met Logan's again. As soon as there lips touched the strange warmth he had felt earlier came back, and it felt just as good as before.

"Goodnight Alice." Logan said, leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips. They had just come back from Straut house and were in front of Windsor. Logan had insisted on walking him over.

Kurt laughed a little and hugged Logan tightly. "Goodnight." He released him and he started to walk back to his house. Kurt sighed happily as he walked through the large double doors of Windsor. He braced himself for the looks and glares he was going to receive. He reached the common room where everyone was gathered in a small group on the far side of the room. As he walked into the room somebody shushed the crowd and they all turned to look at Kurt. He didn't look back at them, knowing that if he did he would get evil looks. He noticed that in the middle of it all was Blaine, who didn't look up at Kurt when he entered the room. Kurt just strode by not even glancing at them.

He was almost to the stairs when- "Kurt?" Someone called his name. He turned around. All of them were looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Can we talk to you?" Ethan said tentatively.


	2. Hurt

A/N OK. Sorry that the last chapter looked like it did. This one should be more understandable. I love you guys BTW. I checked my email and saw three subscribers and I bounced around the house all day talking about it. I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CP Coulter and Ryan Murphy respectively.

"Well did any of you stop to think about how I feel?" He looked around. All of the Windsor boys had just gotten done telling Kurt what a big mistake he was making, and he was down right sick of it. Blaine hadn't uttered a word the whole time. "Did any of you look past your own personal prejudice and think about what I felt like?" He was yelling now. "I am happy with him! And the feeling is mutual! You guys have nothing but mean to me over this and I am damn tired of it! Maybe I should transfer to Straut house." Everyone in the room cringed at these words. "At least there they don't hate me as much you guys apparently do!" He screamed the last two sentences. Everybody stared at him distressed by not just the outburst but some of the words said in it.

Suddenly he ran off up the stairs with tears in his eyes. "Kurt!" Reed reached out and grabbed Kurt's shoulder.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me!" Kurt exploded at him, the tears running freely down his face now. "You have been the worst of all! Yelling at me, telling me it's a stupid mistake! I thought you of all people would be different. I thought that you of all people would at least try to support me! I guess I was wrong. I guess you are just a stuck up rich boy after all." Reed winced at the last words. Kurt turned on his heel and continued up the stairs.

Reed who had back into a wall in fright, now slid down and sat there, wide eyed.

"I've never seen him so angry." Said the dormouse silently. "That was worse then Tabitha!"

"I told you all to lay off of him!" Blaine scolded from his place on the couch. "Were supposed to be a family here. What kind of family are we being right now? Kurt is happy. Logan is happy. Logan is taking his medication again thanks to Kurt. There good for each other! I can support him. Why can't the rest of you?" Blaine started up the stairs slowly. He could hear Kurt's sobs through the closed door. He heard the rest of the boys making there way up the stairs behind him. So he went into his room, shut the door, lied down on the bed, and just about passed out from tiredness.

"Oh. What did we do?" Evan asked silently, as they stood in the hall hearing Kurt cry so hard.

"Chewed him up spit him out then stepped on him." Came an unfamiliar voice from behind them.

They turned and Logan standing outside of Kurt's room. He was looking at them with disapproving eyes.

"What are you doing here? Who told you, you could come inside our house." Dwight said clutching his spray bottle.

"Kurt texted me about 15 minutes ago and told me to come and get him. I'm just doing what my boyfriend told me to." He said, leaning against the wall.

"Wait so you two are..." Reed said trailing off.

Logan just nodded. A few seconds later Kurt's door opened. He came out, his eyes red and puffy.

"You OK?" Logan asked softly, lifting up Kurt's face slightly. The Windsors were surprised at how gentle Logan was around Kurt.

"I'm fine. Let's just go, please." Kurt said quietly, starting to walk towards the stairs.

"I'm not sure your friends are going to like that, Logan said gesturing towards the lot of them in the hall.

"Them?" He raised his eyebrows. "Not my friends." He said simply, turning and walking down the stairs.

Logan had no choice but to follow him. He caught with him half way down the stairs and put his arm around the smaller boy's waist. Kurt leaned on him heavily, taking slow deep breaths.

"They're just trying to protect you. Before I meet you I didn't have meds and I was pretty violent." He looked at his feet, the shamed look on his face was enough to stop Kurt in his tracks. They were in the middle of the common room.

"Hey!" Kurt said, causing Logan to look up in surprise. "Do not get that look on your face again. You can't be thinking it's your fault. You were bi-polar and couldn't help it. And I don't care what you are." He put his hand on Logan's face and got a little closer to him. "I love you just the same." Logan leaned over and kissed Kurt, with no warning. Kurt was a little taken aback but he reciprocated the kiss after a moment. Logan pulled away from the kiss only to bring him into a tight hug. Kurt layed his head and hands on the other boys chest.

"I love you too." He murmured. "Now can you please go up stairs and go to sleep?"

"But-" Kurt said pulling away and looking at him.

"No buts." Logan said turning him towards the stairs. "They were doing what they thought they had to, and the looks on there faces when I said I was coming to get you showed a lot of regret. Go upstairs, go to sleep, and I'll talk to you tomorrow." He turned and walked away.

Kurt sighed and walked up the stairs. The twins and Wes were the only people in the hallway. Kurt just glided past them and into his room. He basically collapsed onto his bed, and feel asleep.

XXX

"Hi Kurt!" The Twins called, as he entered the common room. Kurt just nodded to them, then turned away and sat in the chair farthest away from them. They all looked around the common room. Kurt hadn't talked to them since last night. Now they were all sitting in the common room waiting for Charlie to come and tell them when they could come upstairs again. Another one of Drew's experiments had gone wrong and Charlie had to make sure there weren't any chemicals floating around.

"Yep." Said Dwight, hanging his head. "He still hates us."

"He doesn't hate us. I don't think he's capable of hatred." Blaine said, looking slightly less depressed then the rest of them.

"We totally screwed up!" David said, pretending to shot himself in the head.

"I agree." Moaned Wes mimicking David's action.

Kurt sat in the chair farthest away from them, and took his phone out of his pocket. He snickered slightly at the message he received, and replied with a smile.

"We gotta fix this somehow!" Reed said, desperately trying to think of ways to fix things.

"Thanks for pointing that out." David said rolling his eyes.

"I was the worst to him," Reed said placing his head in his hands. "But I was only trying to stop him from getting hurt! But then I saw the way that Logan acts around Kurt, and it's so much different then last year. I think Kurt really is helping Logan. I'm such a horrible person." He fell onto Dwight, who felt awkward but didn't push him away.

"How do you know how Logan acts around Kurt?" Blaine said looking at Reed.

"None of you told him?" Reed turned to face the tweedles.

"We didn't get a chance to!" Evan said, putting his hands up.

"Yeah, he was asleep when it happened." Ethan said, also putting his hands up.

"Tell me what?" Blaine said raising an eyebrow.

"Well um..." Wes started. "Last night, Logan showed up in Windsor."

"What?" Blaine turned to look at Wes so fast his neck actually cracked.

"Kurt called him to come and get him." David said leaning away from Blaine.

"Logan was barely mean to us and he was gentle around Kurt, at first we couldn't believe it was even Logan." Dwight said, trying to scoot away from Reed inconspicuously, afraid he might fall on him again.

"Then Kurt was about to leave with him," Evan started. "So we started to follow him,"

"But Logan beat us to it and told Kurt that we were right about him not being OK last year." Ethan finished.

"Then they had a conversation about that and Logan convinced Kurt to stay at Windsor with us." Reed finished.

"And you're sure this was Logan Wright were talking about?" Blaine said incredulously.

"He can be nice you know." Someone said from behind Blaine. They all turned to see Kurt standing closer to them with a slight smile on his face.

"Kurt!" The twins said louder then necessary. "We didn't mean it like that! We just-" They started together.

"It's OK. I know what you meant." Kurt said softly, cutting them off.

Suddenly Reed jumped out of his seat, and ran towards Kurt, hugging him. "Oh Kurt! I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just didn't want you to get hurt and-" Reed started crying.

Kurt looked a little taken aback, but he hugged him back.

"I know. I heard the whole conversation you guys just had, so apology excepted." He said, smiling at Reed. Who was now grinning so wide, Kurt was afraid he might get stuck like that.

"Oh Kurt!" Cried the twins and joined Reed in the hug.

Soon everyone was crushed against Kurt in a group hug. He just laughed and enjoyed having his friends near him again.

XXX

"Hey Logan!" Derek called from the door to Straut house. "Wait up." He hurried to catch up with him.

"Hi Derek." Logan said looking up at his best friend who was now walking in sync with him.

"Hey. Is it true that you and Hummel are like...official?" His voice was questioning.

"His name is Kurt, and yes, I guess so."

"Oh. I'm happy for you Logan. You seem different now. More calm and relaxed."

"I wonder why that could be." Logan said, turning and walking towards the gardens.

"Where are you going?" Derek asked, looking at his friend.

"Somewhere only I know." He turned, winked, then kept walking in the direction he was going before.

Loved it? Hated it? Any suggestions? Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

.Ray


	3. Official

**A/N OK. First, I would like to thank Werewolf Groupie for my very first review, and I am glad that you like it. (: *Hug***

**Second, I would like to thank anyone who is reading this, and is subscribed. It really means a lot to me that people actually like what I have written. 3**

**Third, I have improved on my writing style so this should be easier to read. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ryan Murphy and CP Coulter. )':**

**Enjoy. (:**

"Alice!" The twins chorused from the top of the stairs.

Kurt sighed and closed the book he had been studying from, figuring he would never get any real studying done with the twins in the same room.

"Hello tweedles." He said, staying in his place in an armchair near the bottom of the stairs.

"We have come to deliver a message from our very own dormouse." Evan said, bowing slightly.

"You are to meet him in your room in exactly thirty minutes." Ethan said, waving his arm through the air for no real reason.

"And why exactly am I meeting him?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh dear sweet Alice," Ethan said, almost ruffling Kurt's hair, but deciding it was a death wish. "If we told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?"

Kurt sighed, pulling out his phone from his pocket and checking the text he just received. "I guess not." He said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" They said together.

"Logan told me to meet him in the gardens in five. I guess it's just surprise Kurt day isn't it." And with that he opened the door and swept right out.

XXX

"I feel bad!" Reed whispered as he peered over the top of the bushes.

"Look. I know Logan was all sweet and nice yesterday, but I still don't trust him." Wes said, crouching down in the bush next to Reed.

"Shh!" The twins hushed them. "Alice is coming."

They all sat, crammed uncomfortably close together in the bushes surrounding the gardens. Wes had convinced them to come with him to help keep an eye on Logan. All of Windsor was there, save Blaine, who felt he would be invading there privacy if he came. They all sat and watched as Kurt entered the garden and looked around. Seeing no signs of Logan he glanced at his phone and just stood there, arms folded. So the boys in the bushes waited, just like there dear Alice, for the Knave to arrive.

XXX

Logan snuck up behind Kurt, and put his arms around the smaller boys waist gently. "Hey Alice." He whispered in his ear.

Kurt groaned. "Not you too!" He turned around in Logan's arms so that he was facing him. "I get enough of that from the Windsors!"

"Come on!" Logan said, smiling slightly at the expression on his boyfriend's face. "It fits. You fell down the rabbit hole with the rest of them. I guess your stuck there too."

"You have a nickname too." He said lightly

"Do I want to know?" Logan looked down at a smiling Kurt.

"Probably not." Kurt tried to squirm away from Logan's arms, but Logan kept him there. Kurt didn't try again. Logan's grip on him wasn't tight, and he could have gotten away if he had tried again, but he was to comfortable.

"Tell me anyways?" His expression was soft.

"Knave." He laughed softly.

Logan turned to look his boyfriend and snorted loudly. "You mean the guy with the eye patch?"

"Ask the twins."

Logan was really laughing now, and soon Kurt joined in. They stayed like that for a while, just laughing together.

"So why did you ask me to come down here?" Kurt asked lightly, playing with a loose strand of Logan's hair.

"Well I have an important question to ask." He said staring at him intently. "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

"Of course!" Kurt said, pulling into a hug.

Logan laughed in relief. Then Kurt pulled away and pulled his phone from his pocket. He groaned as he checked the time.

"I have to back to Windsor." He said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Why?" Logan asked, looking at the suddenly anxious face of the smaller boy.

"I have to meet Reed in my room in five minutes. I'm gonna be late." He started to walk away but Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Call me later. OK?" He said, as Kurt hugged him in return.

"Of course." Kurt leaned up and kissed him lightly before hurrying off towards Windsor.

XXX

He walked through the front doors, and into the common room, to find it empty. It was too quiet in Windsor. There was no overly excited twins, no arguing Wes and David, no Charlie yelling at Drew for another experiment gone wrong, and no Reed tripping over the air in excitement. He cautiously made his way up the stairs, and to his room. He stopped in front of the door, and pressed his ear to door, listening for any kind of talking of movement. He heard none, so he put his hand on the knob, turned it slowly and braced himself for whatever was waiting inside.

**A/N Loved it? Hated it? Did I do something wrong? Please review and tell me if I made a mistake, so that I can try not to make the same one again. **

**Trying to find the best way for Logan to meet Kurt's family, so any ideas feel free to share them with me. **

**Lots of love and hugs, **

**.Ray**


	4. Surprise

**A/N I would like to thank my editor, for taking thirty minutes out of his day to help me with this chapter. Then taking another twenty to edit it. I love you Louis! :D**

**So, now you will see what was waiting behind the door. I know I've kept you all (If there are any people reading this...) waiting. It starts off a little agnsty but it gets better. There might be a few spelling mistakes because, let's face it, not everybody can be perfect like Draco. ;) **

**Bonus points if you get the AVPM reference I made! It's not that hard to find. (:**

**I have a tumblr if anyone wants to follow me! Link's in my profile. (:**

**Enjoy. (:**

The lights were out and the curtains drawn closed, causing the room to be pitch dark. Kurt could barely see anything as fumbled searching for the light switch. Suddenly there was a hand over his mouth and something covering his eyes. He tried to scream but the hand over his mouth was too tight and no sound came out.

"Calm down Alice!" Came a muffled voice from somewhere close to him. And then he was being pulled along, by someone who was slightly taller, and a little bulkier, but not much. He suddenly had a horrible vision of Kurofsky pulling along, but instantly realized that Kurofsky was larger built then the person who was pulling him along. His breathing accelerated as he felt a breeze pass through his legs. He was being puled out of Windsor by someone that he didn't know, and he had no idea where he was going.

Suddenly the thing on his head was gone, and he was in the gardens. Everything was in full bloom, and there were lights threading through the bushes. He glanced around and saw David looking at him with unreadable expression.

"Welcome to Warblerland Alice." He said, and then he ran down the path in front of them, leaving Kurt alone. He heard music coming from somewhere down the path. He started to follow as the words got louder and he could here that Reed was singing lead.

_Oh I had a lot to say,_

_ was thinking about it yesterday._

_ I miss you and things weren't the same._

Kurt rounded the corner to see all of Windsor in a group in the middle of the garden. The warblers were singing and Blaine was playing his guitar. Reed looked at him as he sang the next line.

_ Cuz everything inside, it never comes out right. _

_ And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die. _

Kurt could the emotions in his voice as he sang the next part, and it made Kurt want to cry. They had already said sorry, but obviously Reed still felt bad.

_I'm sorry I'm bad,_

_ I'm sorry you're blue,_

_ I'm sorry bout all the things I said to you. _

_ And I know, I can't take it back._

He could see tears rimming in Reeds eyes. Kurt wanted to run up and hug the life out of the small boy, but he stayed put, not wanting to ruin the song.

_And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry_

_ This time, I'm to blame,_

_ and it's harder to get through the days_

_ You get older, and blame turns to shame_

_ Cuz everything inside, it never turns out right. _

_ And when I see you cry, it makes me wanna die_

He continued through the chorus and the song came to close slowly. Reed smiled at him tentatively.

"Who organized this?" Kurt asked putting on his best poker face.

Reed raised his hand slightly, and his smile faded. "I did. I'm really sorry we kidnapped you, I wanted it to be a surprise and-" Kurt raised his hand to silence him.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Kurt said, happily glomping him. "You guys are amazing!"

There was a series of whoops and cheers from the warblers, and suddenly Kurt's fingers were laced through Blaine.

Blaine who was not expecting the contact, just smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand lightly.

"I thought you would've told me Blaine!" he said teasingly. "I mean you are my best friend."

"Sorry, But Reed would've killed me if I had." Blaine felt his face drop slightly at the word friend but he regained his composure and laughed at a joke he hadn't actually heard. _That's right Blaine. Just your friend, get over it. He doesn't love you back. _He thought to himself. He told his subconscious to shut up. He focused on Kurt's hand in his. He was so happy to be in close contact with his best friend again.

"Woah. You guys," David said, eying us playfully. "You wouldn't want Logan to jealous!" The rest of the boys laughed. Blaine's heart sunk when he heard Logan's name.

"Stop that!" Kurt said swatting his shoulder playfully.

We all laughed. Blaine's was a little forced as he tried not to think to much of Logan. He figured Kurt would take his hand away or move, but he stayed in the same place. Blaine was a little surprised but he didn't move either. They stayed like that for awhile. Blaine wasn't really focusing on the conversation anymore, he let his mind wander. _So Logan is being nice? Is that possible? Why with Kurt? _He thought to himself. Then suddenly, Kurt's hand wasn't in his anymore, and his skin felt cold.

He looked up to see why Kurt was suddenly gone, and saw on the other side of the garden, embracing Logan. Logan gently wrapped his arms around him, and said something in his ear that made him laugh softly. He felt a something strange rising in his stomach. It could only have jealousy.

"Sorry to interrupt your adventures in warblerland." Logan said quietly into Kurt's ear. "I usually take this shortcut back to Straut."

Kurt laughed softly, and pulled away from the hug, taking Logan's hands in his. "It's fine." He said looking up at him. "You should come and join."

"No. You need to have fun with your friends without me." Kurt's face fell a little. "I'll be at Straut if you need anything. Go have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned down kissed Kurt's forehead and walked off towards Straut again.

"Redvine anyone?" Blaine asked from behind him.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

**A/N Loved it? Hated it? Please if there any grammer mistakes point them out to me, because that is not my strong suite. Review if you want to. (: **

**Thank you sooooooo much to anyone reading this!**

**xx J. **


	5. Tickle

**A/N Hello my little lovelies! Have you missed me? Probably not, but I am still alive. I am terribly sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had a lot on my plate, I went back to school, my friend was in the hospital, and my editor was sick. But I still managed to write this chapter and upload it for you guys! 3**

**A HUGE Thank you to anyone who reviewed, and pointed out a mistake. :D I love you guys! **

**One more thing. This whole thing starts right before they go to sectionals. Chapter 7 I think of Dalton. When Kurt and Logan kissed they were behind the theater? That they preformed sectionals at. Sorry if you were confused on that. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :'(**

**Enjoy (:**

"Evan stop that!" Kurt yelled, trying to hold back his laughter.

"No way Alice, this is too much fun!" He said, and continued to tickle him. Soon Ethan joined, prompting everyone else to join in on the 'fun'.

"Guys!" Kurt gasped between fits of giggles. "I can barely breath!" They just kept tickling him.

Blaine decided he'd had enough and pulled him to his feet, and tried to straighten out his clothes.

"Let's not kill our dear Alice!" He said, laughing at the identical pouts on the twins faces'.

"Thank you white rabbit!" Kurt said, sitting on the small couch next to the bed.

They were all in Blaine's room, after deciding that they were probably annoying everyone else at Dalton with there antics.

Evan and Ethan were sitting on the bed locked in a thumb wrestling match, which Ethan was apparently losing. Wes and David were sitting on the floor trying to decide which movie to watch. David wanted to watch Terminator while Wes wanted to watch some sort of James Bond movie. Dwight was standing in the corner sulking. He had been knocked into the small fountain in the middle of the garden by an over excited Reed, who tripped over his own feet. Wes and David had had to pull him out, after they laughed for a considerable amount of time. His hair was still slightly wet, but he had changed his clothes.

Reed kept shooting him apologetic glances, which were starting to annoy the rest of the Windsors.

After about the five-hundredth apologetic glance, Wes finally snapped, "If you keep looking at him, we are all going to assume that you are checking him out."

Dwight blanched and looked wide eyed at Reed.

"I-I-I-was-wasn't-I-I-was-" He spluttered, his face turning a shade a bright red.

They all laughed at how distressed was at this one simple comment.

"HA!" Ethan yelled, jumping from the bed and dancing around. "I win!"

Evan looked at him with a smile on his face. He obviously wasn't mad about it, (After all, who can stay mad at either of the tweedles?) but he was pouting a little bit under the smile.

"Whatever." Evan mumbled.

"Have we decided what movie to watch yet?" Kurt asked, turning to look at Wes and David.

"Um," They said looking at each other. "Maybe?" It was a question not an answer.

"What movie?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"Uh, we were thinking RENT." They said together smiling.

"Do you really think I could reject the idea of watching RENT? That's absurd!" He said making his way over to them, taking the movie, and popping it into the DVD player.

Wes got up to turn off the lights and they found somewhere to sit.

They all sat down in different places. The tweedles, and Reed on the bed in different positions, Wes and David on the floor in front of the couch, Dwight still in the corner, and Kurt and Blaine on the couch. Kurt sat with his legs underneath him and his head leaned slightly to the side. Blaine, who was used to having Kurt at his side instead of the other end of the couch, had his head against the arm of the couch and his knees up.

As the first scenes of the movie started, Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket. No one seemed to notice, as he slipped it out of his pocket and read the text message.

Hey. How's the party over there at Windsor? -L

Kurt smiled and replied.

Wouldn't you like to know. (; -Kurt

You are evil! -L

You love me anyways -Kurt

Meh, Maybe -L

Oh, I see how it is!* **turns and walks away * **-Kurt

Just kidding!* **grabs your shoulder and kisses you *** -L

Haha. Ok, I guess I believe you...I gotta go, we're watching RENT. Talk to you tomorrow. -Kurt

OK. Bye, Love you. :) -L

Love you too (; -Kurt

The whole time Kurt was texting, Blaine just stared at him, as if trying to absorb him.

About half way through the movie, Kurt became very tired, and soon after he feel asleep, his dreams drifting to Logan.

XXX

The next morning he woke up to an almost empty room. A sleeping Blaine was lying at the other end of the couch, snoring softly. Kurt giggled quietly and untangled himself from the blanket that someone had placed on him while he was sleeping. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table in the corner of the room. It was four-thirty, and he suddenly remembered how tired he really was. He got off the couch, trying not to wake up Blaine. He silently made his way to the door, opened it slowly, and made his way across the hall, to his room.

He almost collapsed onto the bed, and feel asleep.

XXX

"Uh, Logan, we need to talk." Kurt said quietly. He was sitting on Logan's bed after school, studying with him. Stuart and Windsor had agreed that Kurt was allowed into Stuart, and Logan was allowed into Windsor, whenever they felt it necessary.

Logan sat cross legged on the floor next to the bed, his computer in his lap. He looked up. "Did I do something wrong?" He said, putting his laptop on the floor, and stood up.

"Logan-"

"Because I can try harder I really can-" He said looking at Kurt, his eyes pleading.

"Logan-"

"Just please don't break up with me. I- hmph." He was cut off by Kurt's lips on his. Logan took a second, then responded, lightly.

"I'm not breaking up with you, honey." He said against his lips. "I uh, just had a question to ask."

"Oh." Logan blushed slightly, knowing he overreacted. He pulled away and sat back down.

"How would you feel about meeting my parents?" He asked suddenly very interested in one of the buttons on his oxford.

"R-really?" Logan said, cursing himself for stuttering.

"I know it was stupid, just forget I asked." He said, his face crumpling slightly.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Logan almost yelled, jumping onto the bed, and looking him straight in the eyes. "I just didn't expect it that's all." He took Kurt's hands in his. "I would love to."

Kurt grinned and pulled Logan closer, so that he was practically on his lap. Their books lay on the floor, forgotten for the moment.

**A/N OMG! OK, Thank you sooooooo much to anyone who reviewed, story alerted, or favorited this. It means the world to me. Yeah I know. Cheesy. xD**

**Loved it? Hated it? I made a mistake? Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. (;**

**Jessica Mitch: Thank you very much, for you criticism. I do reread my chapters, and so does my editor, but once again, we are new to this. Sorry that I misspelled Stuart, and I know Logan named himself, I thought that worked better with the scene. I'm glad you like them! (: **

**Maddieiddam: That's actually why I wrote it. I couldn't find anything with Logan and Kurt, so I was like hey! I could write it! Haha, sorry about the whole misspelling Stuart thing... I'm really glad you like it! (: You, by the way, are supermegafoxyawesomehot. You added this to your story alerts, favorites, and then reviewed! :D**

**Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to kill my editor! :D **

**xx J.**


	6. Family Prt 1

**A/N So. I watched TPPP. .. KLAINE! So freaking cute! I thought I was fan-fiction for half the episode. I won't say too much for anyone who hasn't watched the episode. (:**

**OK. This chapter took forever to upload. I'm soooo sorry guys. I have a lot of crap going on right now. The next part will be up soon. I promise. I had to split them up because my computer hates me. _._ **

**Enjoy (:**

XXX

"Blainey!" Ellen squealed, as the door flung open. A figure came out of the house and tackled him into a hug.

"Hey Ellen." Blaine said, though it was slightly muffled. "I missed you." He looked at her as she pulled back, and opened he door more slightly to let him inside.

"I missed you too!" She said picking up one of his bags and carrying it into the house.

Blaine watched his sister for a second before following her in.

It was around two o'clock and he had just got to his sister's house. He had decided to get out of Windsor for the weekend, and his sister had happily offered. She was the only person who had ever truly understood him, besides Shane. When his dad had freaked out about Logan, he had found refuge at her house. Now it was his safe haven, away from anything bad. He felt safe there, like no one could hurt him.

He hadn't seen her since he broke up with Logan. She still looked the same. Chocolate brown hair, running freely down her shoulders, bright blue eyes, and warm smile that could cheer anyone up.

"So Blainey. How've you been?" She asked. Setting his bag next to the stairs and sitting on the couch. She patted the space next to her signaling for him to sit down.

"Ell." He said, sitting down. All the memories of Kurt and Logan flashed through his mind and, he felt something break, deep down inside of him. Something he had been keeping together since this whole thing happened. And suddenly he was crying. The tears feel fast and weren't restrained. He couldn't hold them in any longer.

XXX

"Kurt." Logan said, his grip on Kurt's hand tightening, as they walked up the path towards the Hudson-Hummel home.

"Logan, are you nervous?"

"Yes." He admitted, sighing. He nervously straightened out his jacket. His current outfit had taken almost two hours to find. Kurt had had to raid Logan's closet before finding a red, button down shirt, and a pair of black, somewhat loosely fitted jeans, and a pair of black and gray checked converse. They had to go to Derek's closet to find his jacket. It was simple and black. "I've never met another boy's parents as a boyfriend before."

"What about Blaine?" He asked, looking confused. They paused in front of the door, and Kurt picked something off his shirt. Kurt's outfit had been much simpler to find. With help from Reed and Blaine, he had been able to find a pair of blue skinny jeans, perfectly fitted to him of course, a black shirt with a weird pattern on the front, and a dark gray vest. Along with his combat boots.

"Nope. I met Shane." He said loosening his grip on Kurt's hand, as the shorter boy knocked on the door softly.

"Don't worry, they'll love you, especially Carole." He smiled at him, and Logan instantly felt better.

And then the door opened. A women, with brown hair, and slightly tanned skin stood there. She was wearing a nice sun dress, and flip-flops, even though it was winter. "Kurt!" She exclaimed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey Carole!" He said hugging back. They pulled apart, and she moved aside so that they could enter.

"Carole," Kurt said, when both he and Logan were safely inside. "This is Logan. My boyfriend." He said proudly.

Logan's heart swelled a little at that pride, and he suddenly realized how much he truly loved him. He turned to the women and smiled warmly. "Hi ma'am." He said holding out his hand politely. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Hun. I've heard so much about you!" She said, taking his hand, and embracing him a little bit.

"Oh really?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows and turning to Kurt, who was blushing furiously.

"What did you expect?" He asked, looking at his feet.

Logan chuckled, grabbed his hand, and kissed it lightly. Kurt could've sworn he heard Carole 'Aw!' but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly a man walked out of the kitchen, who could only have been Kurt's father. He was Average height, somewhat heavy built, and had gray stubble forming on his chin. He was wearing a flannel shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath, and a faded baseball cap. His jeans had a hole in the knee, and a bit of a grease stain, but Logan had a sneaking suspicion that those were the nicest he owned.

He walked up to the pair, sizing up Logan as he did so. Logan felt his grip tighten around his boyfriend's hand again. Kurt squeezed back reassuringly, and pulled him forward a little bit to meet his father.

"Dad, this Logan. Logan, this is my dad." Kurt said, smiling at us.

"Nice to meet you sir." Logan said, holding out his hand, hoping it was the right move to make in this situation.

Apparently it was, because the older man grabbed his hand gripped it firmly. "Same to you." His voice was low and rough, and it was a surprise to Logan that this man was so accepting of his son's sexual preference. "And call me Burt."

He let go of Logan's hand, and went back into the kitchen, Carole following closely behind. Logan let out a breath of relief, and turned to Kurt, who smiled brightly. Suddenly there was a loud thump from upstairs, followed by rather loud foot-steps coming down the stairs.

"And, that would be Finn." Kurt mumbled, pulling Logan towards what he assumed to be the dinning room. The two boys walked into he dinning room, and Logan was starting to feel nervous again. He knew Finn was Kurt's step-brother, and he was prone to be slightly over protective.

Finn, who had just stubbed his toe, was sitting in one of he chairs around a medium sized round table, nursing his injured toe.

"God Finn," Kurt started. "Could you be any more clumsy?" He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Oh, hey Kurt." Finn said looking up at the two. "I thought you were bringing your boyfriend over for dinner."

"Um, this would be him, standing right here." Kurt said holding up there intertwined hands so that Finn could see.

"Wait. I thought you were dating that kid with the curly hair." He said, his eyebrows scrunching in concentration. "What was his name? Oh yeah, Blaine! What happen to him?"

Kurt sighed, and Logan stiffened slightly. Thankfully Kurt didn't notice Logan's tension, and said. "Finn, this is my boyfriend, Blaine and I aren't together."

"So you broke up?"

"We weren't together in the first place!" He was almost yelling.

Finn just shrugged and went back to tending to his toe, which was beginning to bruise.

"Sorry about him. He's not the brightest star on Broadway." Kurt said apologetically, glancing at Finn. He didn't seem to have insult, as he was now sauntering off towards the kitchen. The two boys glanced at each other awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. Kurt sat down at one of the chairs around the table, and Logan followed suit. A few minutes later, Carole came out of the kitchen, a plate of food in each hand.

"Dinner time boys." She said cheerfully setting the plates on the table.

**A/N Yay! Next part coming soon. (:**

**Violethillbeautiful: Thanks, and me too! :D Thanks for reviewing! **


	7. Author's Note

**A/N Hey guys. *waves shyly* I know, you thought this was a chapter, but sadly, it is not. My laptop completely bombed a few days ago, and I lost all of my writing. Like seriously ALL of it. Plus my pictures, and music, but I am determined to keep writing this fic. I'm sorry. I know, it's already been a month since I last uploaded, but a new chapter is coming! *places right hand in the air* I swear to all of you it will be up by November third. Please don't hate me. ): **

**Replies: **

**Maddieiddam: As soon as possible I SWEAR! Thank you! *lessthenthree***

**Violethillbeautiful: Thank you, but I'm afraid not. Haha, maybe in BD? *hint back* XoXoXo**

**xLoveChuuChuuTrainx: I know, I'm sorry! ): I'm trying, but my mojo was kinda destroyed with my computer...I'm gonna keep writing though.! Thank you. XXX**

**I'm so sorry about this. If you feel that you can't wait that long for the next chapter, I fully understand if you unscribe/unalert this story. Thank you to anyone who is reading this. It means a lot. (: XoXoXoXOXOXOXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	8. Family Prt 2

**A/N Hey! Haha, see what'd I tell ya? It's here! Sorry for the month long delay. ): Please excuse any spelling errors, I'm looking for a beta. **

**Enjoy (:**

"Feelin' better Blainey?" Ellen asked, handing him a glass of water. He had finally gotten out the story of Logan and Kurt so far, after about thirty minutes crying. Ellen couldn't help but feel sorry for her younger brother. It was obvious he really cared about this Kurt boy, especially if he was willing to give him up like that.

Blaine took the glass gratefully, and took a small sip. "Yeah, thanks Ell." He said, his voice still slightly hoarse from crying so much earlier. "It just hurts remembering all that." He wiped his eyes.

"I know Honey, I know." Ellen pulled him into a hug, and he hugged back. Ellen wasn't used to seeing her brother so sad, and out of it. He was usually so lively, and full of energy. "Hey, I know what will make you feel better!" She pulled away, smiling brightly. "Disney movie marathon!"

Blaine grinned. "You always now just what to say and do."

Ellen stood up, and walked over to her large DVD cabinet. "So, what's up first? Little mermaid, or Aladdin?"

XXX

Dinner was surprisingly easy. Logan loved all the food, and he made sure Carole new it. Finn ate his way through two plates full of food before Kurt had even finished his first.

Burt had asked a lot of questions along the lines of 'So, how did you meet Kurt?' and 'So are you two rooming together?' And Logan's personal favorite, 'So, how far have pressured my boy into going?' which caused Kurt to choke on his food, Carole to hit Burt's arm lightly, and Logan to chuckle. Finn was oblivious as always, and just kept shoving food into his mouth.

Logan's answers consisted of 'We're in the Warblers together.' and, 'I'm in a different boarding house then him, that would be impossible.' and finally, 'I haven't pressure Kurt into anything. I might lose him I did that.'

After that answer, it took everything Kurt had not to jump on Logan, and kiss him senseless. Burt's eyebrows shot up, as he obviously wasn't expecting such a caring answer.

Burt got up from the table, and walked into the kitchen. Carole followed suit, and started cleaning up, after refusing both Kurt, and Logan's offers to help. Finn got up and wondered upstairs, leaving Kurt, and Logan alone in the dinning room.

Kurt stood, and started to walk toward the living, but was stopped by a pair of strong, yet gentle arms around his waist.

"Your family is amazing, did you know that?" Logan whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt twisted around in Logan's embrace, and smiled up at him. "Yes. And you're amazing too. How did you come up with those answers? They were perfect!"

"I just told him the truth." Logan smiled.

Kurt leaned and kissed Logan softly. Logan kissed back, holding Kurt tighter against him. "I love you." Kurt mumbled against his lips.

"I love you more." Logan said as they separated.

Kurt sighed contently and rested his head on Logan's chest. Logan put his check on top of Kurt's head, and breathed in deeply. He could smell a somewhat fruity fragrance, that could only have been his shampoo.

XXX

"Burt!" Carole whisper-screamed to her husband, gesturing him over to her. "Look at them!"

Burt looked out through the small crack Carole had made in the door, and saw Logan and Kurt, wrapped in each others arms. Burt almost stormed into the dinning room, and yelled at Logan for pressuring his boy, but then he saw the look on Kurt's face. It was a look he hadn't seen since Elizabeth had died. He looked content, and safe. Burt thought it over for a second before thinking, _Yeah, he's a good kid._ And walking back into the kitchen, with Carole.

XXX

Finn, who had just remembered he had to tell Carole about Rachel's party tomorrow, almost walked straight into the dinning room. He stopped as he heard muffled words through the door, and opened it just a crack.

Logan and Kurt were standing there, completely intertwined, and lips pressed together. Finn, who normally probably would've been grossed out by this, couldn't help but smile to himself. His little brother deserved someone like that. Someone who he, and who loved him back. Finn shut the door softly, and made his way back up to his room. He could always tell Carole tomorrow.

**A/N I had to write brotherly Finn at the end there. (: **

**Maddieiddam: The wait is over! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review! (: XXX**


	9. Nightmare

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry I don't update this very often. I get the worst writers block on this sometimes...Sorry. Anyways. I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little bit short. **

**Enjoy (: **

"Blaine!" Reed yelled, sprinting into the common room, and promptly tripping over his feet. Evan and Ethan rushed over to help him up, and Blaine stood from the chair he had been sitting in. It was about 11 o'clock, and most of the Windsor boys were asleep. Blaine and the Tweedles had still been hanging around in the common room.

"Woah, Reed. What's wrong?" He asked, as the twins set the small boy upright again.

"It's Kurt. He's thrashing around, and he won't wake up. Anytime I try to touch he just screams and tells me stop." Reed said, clutching onto Evan for support. Evan looked at Reed, and didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around him.

"He must be having a nightmare." Blaine said, rushing up the steps, and towards the dorm-rooms.

He practically sprinted down the hallway, and into Kurt's room. True to Reed's word, Kurt was thrashing around wildly, muttering, and telling someone to stop whatever they were doing. Blaine rushed in, and knelt by his bed. "Kurt." He whispered, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Suddenly, Kurt screamed. It was loud, and gut wrenching, and Blaine had to fight the urge to cover his ears with both hands. "Please." He started whimpering loudly. He repeated it over and over again, like a prayer. His face was ghostly pale, and he had slight bags under his eyes. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. Blaine had never seen his friend look this this bad.

He stood slowly, not wanting to scare the sleeping boy, and walking out of the room. "Reed?" He whispered to the empty hallway. Reed popped his head out of the Tweedles doorway.

"Yeah Blaine?" He asked.

"Someone needs to call Logan. I think he should at least know about this." Blaine said, looking back into Kurt's room for a moment.

"Sure thing." The Tweedles said together, as they sprang out of their room. Evan pulled out their cell phone, dialed the number, and held it between both their heads.

Blaine and Reed went back into Kurt's room after a particularly loud scream. The twins, stayed in the hallway, and waited for Logan to pick up the phone.

"H'llo?" Came a groggy reply from the other end of the phone on the 5th ring.

"Logan!" Evan said, "Kurt's having nightmares, and he won't wake up."

"What?" Logan asked, fully awake, and getting dressed now.

"Blaine and Reed have tried everything but-"

"NO!" Kurt's horrendous scream interrupted him.

XXX

"I'll be over in a few minutes." Logan said shortly, and hung up the phone. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and his dark brown jacket. It took about fifteen minutes for him to make it over the Windsor, and he ran part of the way.

When he reached the house, the tweedles were waiting at an open window.

"We've been waiting for you Knave." Ethan said, taking one of Logan's hands, and hoisting him up through the frame.

"Where's Kurt?" Logan asked, looking from face to face.

"Follow us." They said, turning and hurrying down the hall.

XXX

Kurt?" Logan asked quietly, as he too knelt by the bed. Kurt mumbled something, and turned over. "Kurt?" Logan asked again, reaching out to touch Kurt's arm. Suddenly, Kurt screamed what had to be higher then a high F. While everyone else in the room had covered their ears, Logan didn't even flinch. Instead, he used this opportunity to grab Kurt's arm, and turn him towards him. "Kurt, it's me, Logan." He said softly. "Please wake up." Kurt stirred slightly, but was still asleep. "Please?"

Suddenly, Kurt's eyes shot open, and adjusted to the light. He looked around the room, and his eyes locked with Logan's. Kurt scrambled out of the bed, and into his lap. He buried his face in his chest, and started crying, broken sobs escaping him every now and then. Logan wrapped his arms around the boy's small frame, and held him tight, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and rubbing his back soothingly.

"C'mon guys," Blaine said, grabbing one of the twin's arms. "Let's leave them alone." His voice was soft; Softer then you'd expect. They all cleared out of the room, as Kurt kept sobbing relentlessly.

**A/N Haha, sorry, bit of a cliff-hanger there. I'll update soon! I promise. Thanks to anyone who's reading this. It means a lot to me. XXX**

**Replies: **

**xLoveChuuChuuTrainx: Thanks. (: Hope you like the chapter! XoXoXo**


	10. Comfort

**A/N Hey guys...I know. Three months? Wow. It's been a while...I'm really sorry it's been so long. I've been in the hospital for a while now, and everything has gotten really hectic. I'm still alive though. I'm hoping to start uploading regularly again...but no promises... **

**Un-beta'd  
><strong>

**Enjoy (:**

* * *

><p>Logan held Kurt closer to him, not really sure what to do. He'd never seen Kurt cry like this before, and it was making him sad just hearing it. He began rubbing small circles in his back, desperately trying to quiet Kurt down. He didn't think he could take hearing this for much longer.<p>

It was a horrible, and heart-wrenching sound. Kurt's body shook with every new sob that racked through his body, like a wave of hurt. Logan could feel the sadness practically rolling off of Kurt's body, threatening to drown him in it. He kissed Kurt's head softly, and hugged him a bit tighter.

After what seemed like forever, Kurt's sobs slowly started to die down. Logan could feel the wet patch on his shirt, from where Kurt had cried into his chest, but he really couldn't bring himself to care about it. Logan move his hand, to gently grab Kurt chin's, and turn his face up to face him.

His eyes were red, and puffy. His cheek were ruddy, and tear stained. His nose was running slightly, and he looked scared of, well, everything.

"Oh. Kurt." Logan whispered, placing both of his hands on Kurt's face, and rubbing circles with his thumbs. "Are you OK?"

Kurt nodded, leaning into Logan's touch immediately. He closed his eyes, and took a deep settling breath. Logan leaned down, and kissed both of Kurt's eyelids softly, making him shiver involuntarily. Kurt opened his eyes, to see Logan starring at him, worry obvious in his eyes. He wasn't buying Kurt's earlier clam of being OK.

The silence around them was deafening, only broken by the occasional chirp from Pavoratti's cage. Kurt felt Logan practically looking straight through him.

"What was your dream about?" Logan asked, trying not to set Kurt off again, but also desperately wanting to know what could have reduced his boyfriend to a sobbing mess.

"I-I-I don't want to talk about it." Kurt said, looking away, obviously trying not to remember what the dream was about. "I'm sorry." Kurt's eyes dropped slightly.

"Hey." Logan turned Kurt's face so that they were looking at each other again. "It's fine. Whenever you do want to talk about it, I'm right here." He smiled softly.

"Thank-you." Kurt sank back into Logan's arms, and made himself comfortable. "I love you."

"I love you too." Logan started rubbing small circles on Kurt's back.

A few minutes later, Kurt was fast asleep in Logan's arms. Logan picked him up carefully, and placed him in the bed. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful, and beautiful Kurt looked when he was sleeping. He leaned over, and kissed Kurt's cheek lightly.

He walked out into the hall, shutting the door softly behind him. Everyone was gathered in the hallway.

"How is he?" Reed asked anxiously, running up to him.

woken up.

There was an audible sigh of relief from everyone else. Blaine sighed and got up from where he'd been sitting on the floor. He walked over to Logan, and said, "Thank you Logan."

"He's asleep right now." Logan replied, sighing as he remembered how hurt Kurt had looked when he'd

"Yeah. Anything to make sure Kurt's OK." Logan replied, feeling the awkwardness between.

After talking a bit more to everyone else. He had to leave. If he didn't get back to Stuart house, Derek might wake up and suspicious.

The walk back took a lot longer then the sprint there, and it left Logan to think about things.

He really loved Kurt, and was so grateful, and happy to be with him. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he'll always be second best to Blaine. He shook his head, and chose to remember the look on Kurt's face when he'd meet his family. The way that Kurt's face lights up every he looks at him. Logan smiles, and pulls out his phone as it vibrates in his pocket.

**Where the hell are you? -Derek **

**Calm down bro. I'll be there soon. I had a problem to fix. -Logan **

He put his phone back in his pocket, rolling his eyes. He could see Stuart house in the distance. His mind wondered back to Kurt. Maybe this was just a dream, and soon he would wake up, and Kurt would be back to following Blaine around, and Logan would be back to trying to ignore his feelings. He sighed and picked up his walking pace. He was passing right under the Dean's office window, and the light was still on. If he got caught, he would be screwed.

Eventually, he made it to Stuart house. After shrugging off all of Derek's questions, he finally made it to his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Logan smiled as the ending notes of the newest song the Warblers were singing rang out. They were learning a new number that Logan didn't even like, but it seemed to make everyone else happy. He looked over to where Kurt was talking to one of the twins.<p>

Harvey called out something, and Logan didn't really hear it, but since everyone was leaving he assumed that it was a dismissal. He looked around, and didn't see Kurt anywhere. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. He turned just in time to see someone, a guy not in a Dalton uniform, grab Kurt's arm and drag him away. Kurt looked shocked.

Logan watched the two, confused. Who was this guy dragging Kurt away? And why was he not in uniform? A million questions started forming in Logan's mind, but before he could even start processing them, someone tapped on his shoulder.

He whirled around to see the twins grinning at him like mad. He raised his eyebrows slightly, and looked around.

"Hello?" He said, sounding more confused then he meant to.

The twins looked at each other, and then back to Logan.

"Hello our dear sweet Knave!" Evan started.

"We've noticed that you haven't taken our little Alice out on a proper date yet." Ethan continued, still grinning like crazy.

"And we'd like to know why." They finished together, their faces growing questioning.

Logan cocked his head to the side, thinking for a second. He didn't really have a reason for not taking Kurt on a date, besides not having thought of it. He was still comprehending the fact that Kurt was his.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't really think about that." Logan said.

"Well, you better hop to it!" They said together, before turning to leave.

_Yeah..._Logan thought, smiling. _I'd better._

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, next chapter will be the date. Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm really sorry for taking so long. Thank you so much for being patient with me. I love you guys. **


End file.
